This invention relates to a lever mounting, and more particularly to a means for providing a variable friction device wherein a control lever can be precisely positioned.
Certain earthmoving machines have been equipped with sleeve metered fuel injection systems (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,221, assigned to the assignee of this application). Such fuel system greatly reduces the force necessary to change the fuel setting thereof by means of a governor control arrangement. In such a system, the associated governor control linkage does not include sufficient frictional force to maintain the governor from changing the fuel setting due to the vibrations of the machine. Consequently, the operator of the machine must constantly readjust the governor control lever to the desired speed setting. In machines equipped with the conventional scroll type fuel injection system, sufficient force is required to adjust the fuel setting thereof so that the system is not so subject to changes that would be caused from machine vibrations. As pointed out above, however, this is not the case with machines which have been equipped with sleeve metered fuel injection systems.
Various frictional devices for mounting a lever are of course known. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,557 to Bookout and U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,308 to Wagstaff). While these frictional systems have been found to be effective for the purpose for which they were designed, it will be understood that it is always desirable to improve operating efficiency of the device, meanwhile keeping the device as simple in design as possible.
Of general interest in this area is U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,000 to Parks et al., assigned to the Assignee of this application.